Sink drains are often clogged with debris that falls into the sink and the sink basin surface is often marred by such debris. Further, valuables such as jewelry often fall into the drain and are difficult to retrieve. Accordingly, there is a need for a sink and drain protector which would enable the sink to be used without debris or valuables falling in the drain and which would also protect the surface of the sink basin.